A Harem Full of Hurt
by darknightstalker
Summary: On the princes birthday they are usually given their own private slave. Prince Harry however, is given something a little different. As he gets to know his harem of men, Harry tries to keep his lust for them in check and try to help them heal from their difficult pasts. Sight sexual content, possible trigger warning. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yay! New story. I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I don't own this story nor the characters. I only own the oc's.

* * *

Prologue

Severus cried out in pain as the whip was laid across his shoulders again and again. His bound hands shaking in their restraints. He looked over to Lucius. The blond man was not fairing much better than himself. Finally, it ended. Their captors ceased the punishment and left the bleak cell. Severus allowed his tears to fall, tears for the pain in his chest for his fallen friends, the tears for the loss of his freedom, but mostly, the tears of rage and shame for his new lot in life.

The slavers he had been taken by after the king and queen had died were unnecessarily cruel. They had taken him from his home in he night. The kingdom of Slytherin had lost the war against Gryffendor a year ago, it had been a dangerous picking ground ever since. It's people lived in fear of scavengers, murderers and mainly slave traders.

It was of no use thinking on the past now. Severus knew that he would likely be sold again and again until he no longer had any will of his own left before being killed.

"We will survive this Severus. We will. I lost my wife to people like this, I will not lose myself." Lucius vowed. His matted hair covering his face.

"Thank you. You have been a very dear friend to me over the years Lucius. Thank you. I will not lose myself either. I will survive to see you again." Severus murmured back. He would survive. This he promised.

* * *

Chapter One

Harry sighed as he watched the clock slowly count down. He only had about ten minutes of lessons left before he was finally free to go. He had three hours of free time before he was needed in a council meeting and at dinner. He was dreading dinner. Tonight would be his birthday celebration. A fancy ball and lavish feasts would be on tonight's agenda. Not only did he loath the attention he would no doubt receive, but he was turning sixteen. Tonight he would be presented with his very own slave. A tradition he hated.

"Are you even listening young master?" Remus questioned. Remus had been his fathers slave, he had grown up around the werewolf and had been taught mainly by the slave ever since he was a boy. He respected the man and had even asked if he wanted his freedom once he was old enough to understand what the Were was exactly.

"Sorry Remus. I have only three hours after his lesson before the rest of my evening is spent surrounded by nobles and suck ups. Not to mention I am going to be given the most detestable gift in all of history. No offence." Harry sulked. Remus chuckled fondly.

"Alright, fine. Off you go. Please don't cause too much trouble." Harry whooped and sped out of the door as fast as he could. An extra ten minutes was perfect.

* * *

Severus leaned on the bars of his cage exhausted. He had been beaten again that morning for talking back to his handler. Beside him was Draco, one of Lucius' offspring. He had been lucky to go to a master who only wanted someone to make his potions and help manage the store. Lucius had not been so lucky. He had been sold as a breeder, creating pedigree slaves for the market. They had not seen each other in nearly twenty years.

Draco could remember his father quite clearly. He could remember him crying out for them not to take him. Lucius had loved the children he had created, especially Draco. The breeders had allowed him to raise Draco until he was ten, then he was given to a trader for distribution. It had been difficult at first. Then he had ended up in the same market as Severus, who had instantly recognized him as a Malfoy.

Severus groaned as he tried to readjust his position, but the pain in his back prevented him from moving too much.

"Hi there!" A chipper voice had him starting in surprise. Nobody was that cheerful at a slave market. "I saw you lot coming through town yesterday and I wanted to bring you something. You looked really injured and hungry." In front of the cage was a young boy. He looked little over thirteen. He was holding a small package. Severus cautiously took it from him, careful with his movements. Inside were two loaves of bread, five pain relief potions, and six vials of plain drinking water.

"Thank you." He whispered, quickly downing two pain relief potions and leaning back in contentment. "You should go before the traders see you." The boy seemed to hesitate before nodding and slipping away.

Draco watched his friend with an air of fear.

"Severus?" He questioned softly. The dark man simply trend around and passed him one of the loafs of bread. Draco sniffed it then took a bite. The rest was gone in seconds after that.

"Why would he help us Severus? He is a freeman. Why?" Severus smiled slightly at the question.

"Perhaps, not everyone is the same after all Draco."

* * *

Lucius slumped down in his chains as soon as the door to his cell clanged shut. He was being sold. The old man had examined him thoroughly before hearing the price. He had been sold like a horse or a piece of furniture. It had been years since his initial capture, but he still had not lost that last shred of pride that continued to insist that he was human. That he had rights and he was not a slave. He had nearly lost that pride after Draco had been taken away, but now it was back, along with a new determination to live and see Draco and Severus. He had planned to escape during the next breeding session, but now that he was sold, it would be a lot more difficult. Still he his his fears and doubts and focused on the silence and darkness of the stone cell and tried to sleep.

* * *

"Where is he? He promised that he would not do this today. Especially today." Minerva paced back and forth on the steps to the castle. The prince had promised her that he would not be running off today. He only had an hour to get ready for the dinner and ball. Finally she saw his horse climbing the hill to the castle.

"Prince Harry! Well I never! You promised me that you would behave for me today, and what do you do? You run off into town! You will give me heart failure young man. Now go, up. You need to get ready for the feast." Harry sighed reluctantly and trudged inside. A bit of fear began to settle in his gut. What if the court had picked out a truly horrible slave, one that had been broken into submission and was no longer human. He was desperate for the night to just be over already. And he hadn't even begun to prepare for the feast.

* * *

Petunia made her way through the market, averting her eyes as best she could from the horrid displays of inhumanity that was displayed. Quickly she scanned the area before her. This was where they kept the troublesome slaves, the ones being punished. She saw what she was looking for. Two young red headed boys were displayed in a small cage suspended from the ground. They were bright eyed but scared.

"I would like to see those two please." She gestured to the keeper. He hesitated before letting them down.

"Those two cause nofin' but trouble miss. I wouldn't recommend them at all." Petunia made an indifferent sound in the back of her throat.

"They are for the royal palace. Our entertainment has recently passed on. We need something for he princes birthday." Well the last part was true. They did need something for the princes birthday. However he used them would be entirely up to him. After a quick examination of their teeth and body the twins were taken to the back of a carriage. Petunia payed a severely discounted price and moved on. They would be collecting several things for the princes birthday today.

"I will be shopping a while longer Hagrid. Make sure that those two are properly looked after and do not escape." She called over her shoulder as she headed back into the crowd.

* * *

Tom was shaking with exhaustion. His master had beaten him constantly for five days straight and he had been refused rest and food. As he stumbled along behind the man he kept his head down, fighting sleep. He had been sold when he was just a boy, the orphanage had been unable to keep him due to the trouble he caused. The matrons had prayed for forgiveness as they watched the traders drag him away in tears. He hadn't cried since.

"Keep up you bitch. We need to find a good trader who's willin' to take a freak like you. I don't need you ruining my chances of an extra coin in the pocket." His master growled, tugging hard on the leash.

"Excuse me, but did you say you were looking to sell that." Tome peered up through his hair. It was a middle aged woman. She was clothed in finery that only the nobles wore. The royal crest was embroidered on her cloak's breast.

"Yeah. What of it?" His master grunted.

"Well I happen to be looking for a slave for the princes birthday party. We are several short. I would be quite happy to take him off your hands. For a price of course." The woman talked like a politician. Carefully getting the man, his master, to see her side of things.

"For a price, yeah. Thank yeh." Tom allowed his mind to drift away for a bit as the money was exchanged. He was brought back by a light tugging at his leash.

"I do apologize, but I will need to keep searching for more slaves of your category. If you wish one of the guards can take you back to the cart, but it will set me behind schedule. Do you mind walking a while longer?" Tom was taken aback. This woman was...asking for his opinion?

"I... I don't mind at all... Mistress." He replied hoarsely. She looked him over then nodded. They set off again.

* * *

Aurora Sinistra fought her way through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Filius. They were both on charge of procuring three slaves for his majesty's birthday. Filius, unfortunately, had wandered off. There! She saw his pointed hat sticking up in the air. Suddenly a roar went up from the crowd.

"Sold for two hundred-fifty galleons!" An auction. Only magical creatures were sold at auctions. Perhaps they would find someone here. She shoved her way through the crowd.

"Now here's one for you, a half wolf. He was bitten while the beast was in human form. The disease has carried, but he is as submissive as a house dog on a full moon. He has the strength and stamina of a dog too. He can go all night long!" The announcer called out. A tall scarred red headed young man was pulled to the stage. He was tightly chained and completely naked. Aurora looked him over. He looked strong and definitely a bit submissive. Not to mention well endowed.

"I believe we have found one for the prince. Eh Filius?" With a chuckle as her reply she raised her wand and began the bid.

* * *

Bill was ushered back down to the holding cells after he was purchased. He whimpered slightly as he was shoved into the stone room carelessly.

"Eh pup. How was it? Did you get bought for a high price or a shitty one?" His alpha growled. Fenrir Greyback. Bill lowered his head submissively.

"A good price. I was purchased by the royal palace." The alpha gave a rasping laugh. His voice hoarse from disuse.

"Ah yes. The prince will be celebrating his sixteenth birthday. You I suppose are to be his personal slave. Well then. Don't expect to be treated like anything more than a snivelling omega in heat." With that Fenrir turned away and settled himself back into his corner.

It was only a few minutes later that the door scratched open.

* * *

Harry hissed disapprovingly as his hair was tugged into a tight ponytail. Minerva had all but demanded that he grow I tip out so that it could be at least manageable, instead of the wild thorn bush of a nest that his hair usually was. He yelped slightly when the brush hit a snag and tugged hard.

"I am sorry my prince." Hermione muttered, frowning at the knot. Finally, after much tugging and pulling. Harry was ready.

* * *

The party was a mass of twirling gowns and flaring dress robes. Everyone had brought a gift. Many had brought slaves for him as well. It was sickening.

"I am so bored." Harry groaned. Hermione subtly nudged him. He sighed and leaned his head back on the throne to examine the ceiling. Suddenly the music stopped. Harry's head shot up. A curtain had been drawn across the centre of the room. Harry knew what was behind it.

The curtain parted. Kneeling on the floor were eight, beautifully dressed men. They wore golden chains on their wrists and ankles. They wore long baggy pants that came down to just above their ankles. Their torso's were bare. Each had been adorned with a pair of golden rings through their nipples. They looked so beautiful. So submissive that Harry couldn't help the slight arousal stirring in him. It made him feel awful. He recognized the long black hair and the short white hair immediately amongst the eight. The other five however, were complete strangers.

"My prince. Each of the staff have decided to gift you with a slave. Usually it only is one slave for a princes sixteenth. However we feel that you have lost and given so much for the people, that you deserve to be given a little more." It was Petunia, she stepped forwards and presented a thick wooden chest. Carefully, Harry bent down and I clasped the lid. Eight collars and eight leashes sat innocently inside the box.

"Do they please you my lord?"

* * *

Severus had been surprised when Draco and him had been dragged from the cages and presented to a woman who already had a slave trailing behind her.

"Are you sure that he spoke to these two?" She snapped waspishly. The traders simply nodded frantically.

"Hmm. I shall take them." Severus was shocked. He looked up at her, breaking the rule of no eye contact. The slave behind her appeared to be equally shocked. It did not take long for the papers of ownership to be transferred and for them to be leashed. Draco was shaking slightly, this was to be his first master. He had been bought and sold from trader to trader, but never had he had a master.

The walk from the trader to the carriage took only moments, by put the three slaves felt as if they were walking for hours on end. They were loaded into a cart and tied to the sides to prevent them from running. Severus slept most of the journey, uncaring wether or not he would be punished. He was tired. He felt the carriage lurch to a stop. It was the castle. Strong and magnificent as he had always imagined it to be. Immediately the cart was swarmed by servants and guards. The three were quickly ushered up and into a large bathroom inside the castle. Severus stumbled as he spotted a familiar blond head of hair.

"Lucius!"

* * *

Lucius had been anxious the entire ride to the palace. He knew the tradition of owning a slave that the royal family had, but he had always thought that it would be a young person, much like his Draco. As a palace slave, he would never find freedom or escape. Or was pointless to hope of it now.

He had been taken up three flights of stairs to a huge bathroom he was told to strip and wait for someone to tend to him. Twice the door opened, each time bringing new slaves. Each were given the same instructions. Then the door opened a third time. He had to rub his eyes hard. He thought for a moment that he saw his Draco standing beside Severus. Then Severus saw him.

"Lucius!" His dark friend cried, propelling himself forwards Lucius grabbed his friend in a tight hug.

"I thought I would never see you again. I thought that we were separated for good. I... I missed you." Lucius whispered into his friends neck. He looked up and gestured for his Draco to come forward.

"My child. I missed you. My true born son." He murmured.

Lucius managed to pull himself away from the remainder of his family just as the maids arrived. They were washed, groomed and given slight makeup. The servants did their work quickly and without fuss, treating the eight men like they were simply pets that needed to be made presentable. Which they were, but it was no less humiliating. Each of them were given nipple piercings before they were sent through a door to be fitted for clothing.

They were given similar coloured pants and no shirts. Wrist bands were fitted around their wrists and ankles. Each were given simple leather collars before the were leashed together and lead down to the great hall.

"You will all kneel now please. Do not look up at the prince, clasp your hands behind your backs and keep straight posture. This is where I leave you, please do not try to run." Petunia informed them before dashing around the curtain that was in front of them. They were not kneeling for long before the curtain rose. They could hear the gasps of surprise and shock of the party guests. They tuned out the short speech that Petunia had prepared in favour of concentrating on not looking up at the prince.

"Do they please you, my lord?" The harem stilled.

"Yes." The answer was short, filled with air. But the tone was recognized easily. The lust.

"Yes, they please me greatly."

TBC

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. Please read and review. I love the feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so the slaves in the harem are; Draco, Lucius, Severus, Tom, Bill, Fred, George and Fenrir.

Chapter 2

Harry watched impassively as his new slaves were ushered from the grand hall. He tried to will away his growing erection but it was becoming very difficult. The picture of the eight men kneeling before him, heads bent with submission only fed his arousal.

"You will claim each of them tonight your majesty. As per tradition they must submit completely to your will and be collard on the first night together." Harry could only nod at the instruction. He was completely overwhelmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I believe that the part may be ending a couple hours sooner than expected. The prince wishes to get started with his birthday presents." A chuckle went out around the crowd. Harry flushed. He knew that none of the men would submit themselves like that to him. They were all too proud. Even weakened, the dark haired slave, had been proud and unbending. Tonight would definitely not be easy.

The harem shifted as one inside their room. They knew the protocol for a princes birthday gift. It didn't appeal to any of them having to submit themselves to a sixteen year old. They would do it. But none would like it.

It had only been about fifteen minutes since they had been lead from the hall when the prince was announced. They all kneeled before him, baring their necks.

"You... Umm... You can all rise." They did. The prince shifted awkwardly for a few seconds before gathering his wits and speaking.

"So. I am sure you all know what has to happen tonight. And I am sure all of you are decidedly uncomfortable with the thought of it. So I have decided to compromise with each of you. I know that I must claim all of you before dawn tomorrow, so I had better make this quick. I usually top." The harem shifted again. Many of the dominant males shifted uncomfortably at the thought of having to allow another man inside them.

"However. I do bottom on occasion. After tonight, if you are an obvious top... I will bottom for the remainder of our sexual encounters," most of the adults let out breaths of relief. This they could handle, "however. I reserve the right to Top at least twice a month should the encounters continue. I promise you, I will neither force you nor give you cause to regret I should you choose to continue." Prince Harry looked them over, trying to spot the ones who would happily bottom.

"Now. Before anything happens. I believe it would be prudent to know your names."

"Severus, master."

"Lucius, my Lord."

"Bill, sir."

"Fred,"

"George, my,"

"Lord."

"Draco, master."

"Tom, master."

"Fenrir Greyback, Alpha of my Pack." The werewolf growled. Clearly hating the position he was in. The other slaves drew away from him nervously, unsure if they would be punished as well. Harry accepted it without so much as a blink. He understood that the alpha would not bare his neck in submission for anyone. Harry shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed them.

"I believe that we had better begin, master." Severus murmured, looking at the ground awkwardly. Unwilling to meet his masters gaze.

"Yes. I believe so..." A light chuckle, "who wants to go first?"after a few moments of silence amd shifting Severus raised his head slightly.

"I shall go first. " Severus whispered, fear colouring his voice. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad. He tried to shake off the feeling of wrongness when he shrugged himself out of his clothes. The prince blushed and averted his eyes. The poor child was a virgin in the ways of slavery. It was custom to have a slave strip in front of anyone else on the night of claiming. However, Severus couldn't help but feel that he should not be undressing himself. It messed with his mind.

"Shall we begin then, master?" He asked nonchalantly. The prince composed himself and lead the way to his rooms. Tonight would be the first in a long line of sexual encounters, he feared. The prince would not allow anyone else to control him. He would not allow anyone to be above him. What he had offered was merely smoke in front of a window. Disguising and often disappointing.

Lemon warning

Severus lay back on the bed. As soon as he felt the first of the fingers on his anus he retreated away from his body, deep into his mind to escape what would, no doubt, be a rather humiliating experience. He let it happen. Whatever the prince would have of him, let him take it, but he would not give it.

Harry was acutely aware of how Severus lay like a doll, allowing him to take what he wanted without the illusion of love or care. It was difficult. He wanted to call the dark haired man back into reality, but, patiently, he realized that this was what he needed. Harry carefully prepared the man, ensuring that there would be no pain or violation. He pushed in. Dear merlin! The tightness, the heat. It was too much. Soon Harry was lost to both the pleasures of a malleable body beneath him and the slave magic that was bound into the slave marks.

He moved without his own knowledge and wrapped the collar around the dark beauties neck. It was tight enough that it would not fall off nor irritate the skin when rubbing, but loose enough that it did nor choke nor constantly pain the man that Harry cared for.

Lemon finished.

All too soon it was over. Harry lay still beside the tall man and carefully guided him back to the land of the living. He blinked his obsidian eyes once, then again. He turned swiftly to stare at his new master in confusion. It was obvious that the man was unsure how to address their situation now. Much less the fact that he was in hardly no pain at all. Harry smiled sadly and pushed a potion into his hand.

"Take it once every night. It will lessen any pain you might feel. You may go get some rest if you desire it, there is also some food that was laid out if you are hungry. Please send whoever wants to go next in. You will not be punished for anything that occurred tonight." Harry instructed and assured gently if not a little sadly. He pulled Severus to his feet gently and helped him to the door. He pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek the returned to the bed with a sad smile. Severus leant against the door, his face slightly pale, shame coursing through his body. He should not have felt like that with the prince. He should have felt degraded and humiliated and relieved to be away from him. Instead, he felt shame. Shame for desiring to be away from the caring young man, shame that he would think the prince capable of harming anyone.

"Severus? Did he... Did it hurt?" Lucius cautiously asked, his eyes widening a bit fearfully. Severus merely shook his head. It hadn't hurt, it hadn't been shameful nor humiliating.

"He wants you next." He said in a near whisper. Lucius paled. The blond watched as Severus moved away in a daze. What was wrong? Had he done something wrong already? Lucius knocked on the door.

"Enter." The permission was soft and almost impossible to hear. He pushed the door open.

Harry knelt in the centre of the bed, his head was bowed making his hair fall like a dark curtain in front of his face. Shielding his expression from the uneasy slave.

"Master?" Lucius rasped, voice strained. The prince looked up at him. His eyes were clear of malice or lust. He smiled sadly.

"I am sorry Lucius. I promise that I will not harm you like the others have harmed you. I won't force you to pretend that we are lovers." Lucius shuddered, painful memories surfacing.

"Shall we begin master?" Lucius kept his voice steady despite the pounding of his heart in his chest. At the prince's nod, he began to strip. He stood naked before the prince a moment, allowing him to look his fill.

"Come Lucius. I have no wish to draw this out for you." Lucius took a deep breath and laid himself on the bed. Unlike Severus he did not withdraw into his mind. He stayed just above the surface.

Lemon Warning

The first touch was pleasurable, as it always was. Lucius leaned back and allowed himself to simply feel. To lose himself to sensations was always the easiest way to deal with this service for him. Then, instead of the touch turning sour, it continued at its pace. Soon he was panting at the pleasure of it all, the hand of his master slowly working him open. Then the feeling of being full was gone. In its place was the warning pressure of the Princes length.

It entered him in one swift stroke, hitting his prostate in an accidental thrust. Lucius arched up, moaning at the intense pleasure of it all. After that, it went quickly, but memorably. Lucius thrusting back against his master desperately, yet aching for it to continue. He didn't feel violated or forced, or even in pain. All too soon his master was spilling inside of him.

Lemon finished.

The cool, hardness of the leather collar encircling his neck brought Lucius back to the land of the living. He looked at his new master carefully. Beneath the boyish charm was an age old warrior. Full of experience, pain and regret. It made tears start to fall from the blond mans cheeks. The prince gathered the sobbing man into his arms and held him close. Trying to comfort him.

Unconsciously, or possibly on purpose, the two fell asleep. Lucius snuggled tightly in his masters arms, protecting the tired slave from harm. Perhaps they were on their way to healing.

TBC


End file.
